Y Como es el?
by Alanacullen
Summary: Sera que un padre esta preparado para cuando su Princesa, la niña de sus ojos emprende el vuelo lejos de sus brazos para construir su propia familia? ¡ Hermosa S entre Carlisle y Rosalie...!


**A MI PAPA POR SER MI PRINCIPE AZUL, MI CABALLERO DE BRILLANTE ARMADURA, POR LLEVARME DE TU MANO SIEMPRE, POR LOS ABRAZOS ESTRANGULANTES Y TU SONRISA ESTRIDENTE… SIEMPRE SERAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA…!**

* * *

**-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi…- **así era recibido cada noche en casa después de un agotador día de trabajo, sonreí y me hinque abriendo los brazos para esperar a mi pequeña princesa que corría hacia mi con una sonrisa en el rostro, su cabello rubio me hizo cosquillas en la nariz cuando me levante con ella en brazos

**-¡Hola Princesita!- **le bese la frente haciéndola reír nuevamente dejando ver sus pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas heredados de mi bella esposa, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules venían de mi lado, también la terquedad según Esme…

**-¡Papi adivina que!?-** me pregunto con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. Deje mi maletín y chaqueta en el brazo del sofá y me senté en el con ella en las piernas

**-¿Qué mi vida?**

**-Edward tiene novia-** me dijo entre risas contagiándome de ellas, un minuto después otras de las razones de mi vida bajaba las escaleras con las mejillas coloradas y el seño fruncido

**-Eso no es cierto- **contesto Edward tirando en el sofá escondiendo el rostro tras los cojines. Mi hija entrecerró los ojos, a ella no le gustaba que la llamasen mentirosa

**-Si lo es, yo te vi dándole un beso a Bella en el parque hoy…**

**-Solo me despedía de ella Rose- **le contesto entre dientes dejando ver solo su copete cobrizo con mechones dorados y sus orbes verdes

**-No es cierto son novios…**

**-Rose cielo, deja de molestar a tu hermano-** la voz de mi esposa se escucho tras de mi, eche la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme con su sonrisa **–Hola cariño**.- se acerco para darme un beso en los labios

**-No lo molesto mami solo le cuento a papi la verdad**

**-Pero eso no es verdad-** Edd alzo un poco la voz

**-¡Que si lo es!-** replico Rosalie con los labios apretados, suspire, esos eran mis hijos… ambos eran tercos como mulas según Esme iguales a mi, podían estar horas discutiendo un tema cualquiera sin llegar nunca a ponerse de acuerdo. Esme y yo habíamos aprendido con el tiempo que era mejor dejarlos que se aburrieran solos

**-Y como estuvo tu día amor?-** me pregunto por encima de los gritos de mis mostritos

**-Agotador… necesito que me consientan esta noche-** sabia que los niños estaban ocupados como para prestarnos atención. Ese me tiro una mirada acusadora para luego sonreírme con picardía, le devolví el gesto

**-Si yo soy novio de Bella entonces tu lo eres de Royce porque siempre te da de su jugo de uva…-** detuve el juego de miradas que tenia con mi esposa al escuchar aquello ¿_Quién era ese tal Royce que le daba jugo de uva a mi bebe_?

**-Royce y yo solo somos amigos…-** contesto Rose mirando como si nada sus pantuflas de ositos cariñositos, baje la guardia, aliviado de que mi hija de cinco años tuviera sus etapas bien definidas, pasarían muchos años para que tuviera algún novio

**-No es cierto- **volvió al ruedo Edward

**-Si lo es- **contesto Rosie

**-Aquí vamos de nuevo-** susurro Ese a mi lado

**-No lo es**

**-¡Si lo es!**

**-Niños por fa….**

**-Además yo ya tengo novio.-** estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Rosalie hablo y ¿_Qué era lo que acababa de decir? Como que mi Princesa, la nena de papá tenia novio y lo decía como si nada ante mi_?

**-Rose, como es eso de que tienes novio?-** pregunte con cautela esperando haber oído mal

**-Si papi…-** respondió jugando con los risos que se formaban en las puntas de su cabello rubio

**-Y como es que yo no sabia de esto?**- la pregunta esta vez iba dirigida a mi Esposa quien se veía mas que entretenida con la confesión **–Esme?-** ella me miro y se encogió de hombros. Volví a mirar a Rosalie haciendo un repaso mental de todos los compañeritos que habían asistido a su última fiesta de cumpleaños. Tendría una muy seria conversación con ese jovencito, ¿_Quién se creía para darle jugo de uva a mi princesa sin mi consentimiento_?, ¿_Cual era el afán de las niñas de tener novio mucho antes de dejar el biberón_? Estoy casi seguro de que los cuentos de princesas tienen mucho que ver en esto**. –Entonces tienes novio?**- Ella asintió lentamente igual de divertida que su madre – **y Por que no conozco a ese jovencito? Aunque para ser sincero tu estas muy pequeña para estar pensando en esas cosas Rosie – **ella se rio, dejando ver sus dientecitos blancos, puso sus manitas en mis mejillas acercándose a mi rostro

**-Papi tu eres mi novio y me casare contigo cuando sea grande.-** aquellas palabras borraron cualquiera rastro de cansancio por el trabajo llenando mi corazón de un cálido sentimiento, el mas puro amor existente, la abrace fuertemente a mi pecho llenándome de aquella ternura e inocencia de mi pequeño ángel. Pude escuchar las risitas de Edward y ver a mi esposa conmovida hasta las lágrimas ante la escena. **–Compartirás a papa conmigo verdad mami?-** pregunto fingiendo una voz estrangulada aunque todos sabíamos que no la estaba lastimando

**-Solo contigo-** le susurro en respuesta al oído antes de besarle la frente –**Ahora a cenar-** anuncio, Edward de un salto salió disparado a la cocina seguido de Esme

**-Te quiero mucho papito…-** me dijo mi pequeña aun abrazándome con sus bracitos

**-Yo también mi vida…- **La subí a mis hombros dirigiéndonos a la cocina para cenar en familia sintiéndome pleno…feliz… este seria un día que jamás olvidaría

...

.

**20 Años después….. **

Respire el aroma de mi hogar al cerrar la puerta principal, había sido un día pesado en el trabajo… a veces me daba la sensación de que era el único medico en el hospital o no sabían otro nombre mas que el mío _"Doc. Cullen lo necesitan en urgencias", "Doc. Cullen tiene una cirugía de emergencia", "Doc. Cullen le recordamos que hoy volverán las charlas con los internos", "Doc. Cullen su paciente del 4to piso escapo" _juraba que si volvía a oír aquel parlante o mi bíper una vez mas el día de hoy tendría un colapso nervioso, suspire mientras colgaba mi abrigo en la percha, el suave olor del asado al horno se coló de la cocina al salón haciéndoseme agua la boca, mi Esme estaba preparando uno de mis platillos favoritos. Sonreí, _Oh dios un momentos… que día es hoy? Por favor que no haya pasado por alto alguna fecha importante. _Rápidamente comencé a buscar mi celular en la chaqueta para echarle una ojeada al calendario….

**-Papi?-** esa palabra y aquella voz única me hicieron girar en mis talones automáticamente para encontrarme con el rostro de mi ya no tan pequeña princesa de pie en el corredor. Abrí los brazos ahora sin necesidad de hincarme y ella corrió a ellos, acurrucándose en mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza. **-Sorpresa!-** susurro alzando el rostro para mirarme con aquellos ojos azules brillantes y esa sonrisa tan suya, le bese el cabello

**-La mejor de las sorpresas mi vida…cuando llegaste?**

**-Hace unas cuantas horas**

**-Y por que no avisaste que vendrías? Hubiésemos ido al aeropuerto por ti como siempre, es mas, que no deberías estar durmiendo en estos momentos?- **hacia ya 5 años que Rose se había mudado a Italia para estudiar historia del arte, volvía para vacaciones de verano y navidad igual que Edward quien se encontraba en Seattle haciendo el programa de cirugía en el hospital Grace, había optado por la medicina igual que yo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se guindo de mi brazo guiándome a la sala de estar

**-Avise la semana pasada que vendría papá, es el último año y pues terminamos antes solo debemos volver para la graduación**

**-Tu madre no me dijo nada- **_o por lo menos no lo recordaba_…

**-Si lo hice Carlisle Cullen- **se escucho su voz desde algún lugar de la casa, Rose y yo nos reímos

**-Sei un distratto papi…-** me dijo con un acento italiano ya marcado

**-Los años mi vida…**

**-Nada de eso sigues igual de guapo…**

**-Eso es cierto-** Mi Esme apareció para robarme un beso y volver a la cocina. Rose se quito los zapatos de tacón y subió los pies al sillón abrazándome por la cintura con sus brazos y descansando la cabeza en mi hombro, igual que cuando era pequeña y nos quedábamos a mirar televisión en la sala, luego se nos unían Esme a mi otro costado y Edward tirado en la alfombra. Estaban tan grandes, mi hijo era ya todo un hombre, independiente, capaz, recto y comprometido, en unos cuantos meses se casaría, mi pequeña princesa no se quedaba atrás, cierto era que ya no estaba tan pequeña, era toda una mujer, inteligente, dulce pero fuerte, de armas tomar y persuasiva cuando se lo proponía, preciosa como su madre, el cabello que antes solo se le rizaba en las puntas ahora le caía en ondas por toda la espalda una vez mas iguales a los de su madre a diferencia del color que seguía siendo igual de dorado que los mios. Estaba orgulloso de ellos, los habíamos sabido llevar por el buen camino

**-Y viniste sola Princesa?- **hable después de un rato de disfrutar del silencio y los recuerdos, la sentí tensarse y dejar de respirar por un momento, fruncí el seño extrañado de aquella reacción, –**Alice y Bella vinieron contigo**?- suspiro y comenzó a frotarse las manos, aun sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, me reí un poco al recordar aquella tarde en que ella y Edward habían estado jugando a la pelota en la sala, mi hijo la lanzo, Rose la esperaba al otro lado del salón con una enorme careta y guante de beisbol, se suponía que la atajaría pero Edd no midió el tamaño de su pequeña hermana y la pelota paso de largo estrellándose con el jarrón Persa de Esme, ambos no hallaban como confesarnos su travesura Edward no dejaba de mirarse los pies y Rose se frotaba sus deditos. Al ver que seguía sin responder la tome de la barbilla obligando a alzar el rostro y mirarme, sus ojos expresaban ilusión y algo de temor, abrió varias veces la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían **–Pasa algo cielo? Quieres decirme algo**?- le acaricie la mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire rápida

**-La verdad es que si papá y no se como lo tomaras- **eso me tomo por sorpresa, Rose jamás había tenido algún reparo en contarme algo, siempre le había dejado claro a mis hijos que después de su padre era su amigo y que podían acudir a mi por cualquier cosa. No me explicaba por que estaba tan nerviosa, será que quería decirme algo malo?, fue mi turno de tensarme en el sofá al ser invadido por los miedos que un padre puede tener para con sus hijos, _Drogas? Embarazo? Enfermedades?,_ trague audiblemente, _acaso mi Rosie quería decirme algo así_?... debió de notar mi ausencia ya que se incorporo para mirarme **–Papa Estas bien?- **

**-Si Rose, que querías decirme-** trate de sonar tranquilo aunque internamente me estuviera preparando para recibir el disparo de lo que ella fuese a decirme

**-Pues…. Veras-** mordió su labio tímidamente **-H-he estado saliendo con alguien-** soltó de un sopetón en un susurro casi inaudible antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente como esperando una lluvia de tomatazos o negativas. El alivio destenso mis músculos, borrando todo miedo y falsas angustias creadas en mi cabeza sustituyéndolos por un poco de nostalgia al saber que mi pequeña ya comenzaba a volar lejos de mí, sonreí un poco al verla aun esperando mi explosión o algo parecido. Con mi dedo índice y pulgar hice una pinza y atrape su nariz moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al principio y luego me imito haciendo lo mismo con mi nariz, eso siempre la hacia reír, también las cosquillas en los pies…

**-¡Ya papa esto es serio!…-** dijo riendo con voz nasal por tener su nariz entre mis dedos **–No estas enojado?**

**-Por que habría de estarlo Rose?**- le solté la nariz y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía

**-No lo se, pensaba… no, mas bien esperaba… que te pusieras purpura, verde, amarillo y rojo como lo hizo Charlie cuando Bells y Edward le dieron la noticia de su noviazgo y matrimonio…- **Charlie,mi consuegro era un súper sobre protector con Bella, aunque tenia sus razones era su única hija, yo también lo era con Rose pero era mas partidario de que hay que dejar que los hijos vuelen solos, tengan sus aventuras, tropiezos y aprendan de la vida lo que no podemos enseñarles nosotros como padres. Tome sus manos depositando un beso en cada una…

**-Eres feliz?... el, te hace feliz?- **era lo único que me importaba

**-Mucho papi…-** los ojitos le brillaron

**-Entonces no tengo porque enojarme, si eres feliz yo lo soy mi amor.-** se lanzo a mis brazos **– lo que si no perdono es que nunca nos hablaste de el?**

**-Lo siento, es que no sabía como decirte, mama siempre lo supo ya sabes a las mamas nada se les escapa, el día que llame para contarle atendió el teléfono diciendo "**_**Soy toda oídos**_**". Le pedí que no te dijera nada porque a penas estábamos comenzando algo y no quería ilusionarme ni a ustedes tampoco...- **

**-Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?**

**-Casi un año- **me contesto con la mirada fija en nuestras manos, _como no me di cuenta antes_?... mi Rosie había aprendido a amar y crecido ante mis ojos y para mi seguía siendo esa niña que caminaba de mi mano a la orilla de la playa y corría y reía cuando las olas le alcanzaban los pies, la que a mitad de la noche salía de su cama y se escabullía entre las sabanas quedando en medio de su madre y mío abrazándonos a ambos…

**-Puedo saber…Donde se conocieron?- **

**-Una noche que fui a bailar con Alice y Bells a una disco**

**-Entonces es italiano…**

**-Pues no, nació en Tennessee pero se mudo con sus padres a Roma cuando tenia 10 años- **asentí lentamente preparando la próxima pregunta

**-A que se dedica?, estudia?, trabaja?-** ella alzo el rostro mirándome divertida **-Que? Debo saber Rose, el hombre que Opte por el titulo de novio de mi Princesa y quiera llevarse un trozo de mi vida debe tener un buen curriculum…**

**-Papa…- **puso esa mirada acusadora tan de su madre que tuve que agachar la mía

**-Ok, solo una pregunta mas…es de los Yankees o de los Red Sox de Boston?- **su risa contagiosa se escucho en toda la casa, me tomo del cuello y me planto un beso sonoro en la mejilla…

**-Lo siento pa' pero también le va a los Medias Rojas… ¿Cuando aceptaras que somos mejor que los Yankees?-** Si, esa también era mi hija, mi rival en cuanto nuestros equipos pisaban el diamante y es que era algo que nunca pude controlar, Rose siempre fue experta en llevarme la contraria también, así como corría a refugiarse en mis brazos cuando algo no le gustaba bien podía fruncir sus labios y dejarme solo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Recuerdo que Siempre llevaba a Edward conmigo a los partidos, el también era fiel seguidor de los Yankees, Rose solo tenia 6 años cuando quiso acompañarnos a un juego, yo le había comprado su camiseta de los Yanquis en Rosa y también una gorra del mismo color con la "NY" estampadas…. Una vez en el Estadio pasamos por una tienda de Obsequios, mi hija iba saltando tomada de mi mano cuando se detuvo justo frente la vitrina y emitió un "¡_PAPIIIII_!" que me sobresalto, con su dedito apuntaba un dedo de espuma de Color rojo con el escudo de los Red Sox… rápidamente tome su mano apuntando al que estaba a su lado que era el de nuestro equipo, ella negó y volvió a apuntar al Rojo diciendo "_me gusta mas este papi, tienes unas medias iguales a las de Mickey_". Mi hija desde ese momento se decreto Media Roja y yo desde ese momento odie a Mickey Mouse por prestarse a publicitar a los de Boston justo cuando mi hija pasaba por su etapa de dibujos animados.

**-El día que Bella deje de ruborizarse lo hare cariño…**

**-Entonces tengo que resignarme a que jamás lo oiré…- **me quede en silencio, mirándola mientras ella jugaba con mi alianza de matrimonio. En un parpadeo me vi sumido en una escena de hacia ya algunos años con detalles a color, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de cabellos dorados y mejillas rosadas cerca de su cuna, ella pestañeaba cada vez mas lento mientras yo la mecía en mis brazos, tarareándole… susurrándole cosas como _La Princesa de Papá, La dueña de mi corazón o Papá siempre te protegerá… _de a poco una sensación extraña se iba alojaba en mi estomago

**- Y Cuando podremos conocerlo Rose**?

**-Si fuera por el estaría acá ahora mismo… por alguna razón le urgía hablar contigo pero le pedí que me dejara hacerlo a mi primero. Mañana vendrá papá…**

**-¿Dónde esta ahora?**

**-Se quedo en el hotel en Port Ángeles…**

**-Tenis miedo de que saliera a recibirlo con una escopeta Rosalie?...**

**-¡Papá yo jamás pensaría eso!**

**-Si lo pensaste…**

**-Bien, pero tanto como una escopeta no, tal vez… una jeringa gigante? Es que le tiene pánico a las inyecciones **

**-De verdad?- **

**-Es un bebe grande pa', es inmaduro, infantil, bromista, terco pero a la vez es dulce, caballeroso, protector, responsable- **casi podía percibir el cariño en cada palabra de mi hija, su mirada se tornaba diferente cuando hablaba de el **-Aun así, lo quiero tal y como es papá…**

**-Cariño, a mi solo me importa que te respete, te ame y te haga feliz nada más… Eso si, si te hace llorar alguna vez le meteré un panal de abejas en los pantalones.**-ambos reímos

**-Gracias Papi…-** me abrazo nuevamente

**-Gracias a ti princesa…por tenerme la confianza para confesar que encontraste al amor de tu vida, aun… cuando eso signifique que te pierdo de algún modo – **el nudo que se estaba formando en mi estomago subió de un tirón a mi garganta. Rosalie me miro con esos ojos azul cielo cristalizados pero con una sonrisa en los labios, verla así derrumbo algo en mí y en instantes mis ojos también se humedecieron

**-Papi….Papito…**-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla –**He encontrado a mi alma gemela, a mi media naranja…-** comenzó a decir, el escozor en mi nariz iba en aumento por las lagrimas contenidas –**Pero el amor de mi vida jamás he tenido que buscarlo porque siempre he estado segura de donde esta…- **con su dedo apunto donde mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, por la emoción **–Está Aquí…Y jamás me perderás** –Mis emociones habían tomado las riendas y se habían apoderado de mi rápidamente. La abrace pasando por una montaña rusa de sentimientos en solo segundos, Dolor?, Esperanza?, Tristeza?, Amor?, Celos?, Felicidad?, Temor?, Ternura?, Mas dolor?, todas ellas nos envolvieron a ambos de alguna manera fusionándose en una sensación sobrecogedora demostrada en ese abrazo que no estoy seguro de cuanto duro pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de mi hija. Ella se separo solo lo suficiente de mis brazos para tomar el teléfono y leer el mensaje**…- Es Emmett, con tantas cosas se me había pasado que quede de cenar con el en el restaurante del hotel…-** se limpio el camino de lagrimas mientras yo besaba su cabello

**-Ve con el…**

**-Estas seguro? Puedo decirle para encontrarnos mañana?**

**-Si mi amor… No te preocupes yo estoy bien…-** Ella sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan suya…tan mía… y se levanto colocándose sus tacones nuevamente mirándome

**-Me esperaras para darme mi beso de buenas noches?-** pregunto haciendo voz de bebe…en un suspiro había pasado a tener 5 años nuevamente para mi…

**-Siempre mi vida…-** se inclino para besar mi mejilla, tomo su abrigo del armario y me soplo un beso antes de cerrar la puerta principal. Me quede allí, inmóvil, digiriendo todo lo que había pasado, tratando de comprender esa inesperada reacción de sentirme pleno y triste a la vez. No solo perdería a mi pequeña también dentro de poco el tejido familiar cambiaría, ¿Por qué no me había pasado esto con Edward? De ser así Hubiese estado más preparado, lo cierto era que nada seria lo mismo después de hoy…

**-¿Cariño?-** estaba tan ido que no sentí cuando Esme se sentó a mi lado**, -Estas bien?-** me pregunto limpiando una nueva lagrima que no se de donde había salido. La mire a los ojos notando que ella también había llorado

**-Estoy bien y tu?**- pase mi brazo por su hombro pegándola a mi costado

-No pude evitar escuchar su conversación después del "_**Eso si, si te hace llorar alguna vez le meteré un panal de abejas en los pantalones." **_– Agache mi cabeza, algo apenado por mi ataque de emociones ella me obligo a mirarla. –**Todo lo que se dijeron a sido por mucho lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en la vida… claro, junto al primer "**_**Te Amo**_**" que me dijiste, y los primeros "**_**Te Quiero Mami**_**" de Rose y Edward…-** me sonrió, acariciándome la mejilla. –**No pude haber encontrado mejor padre para mis hijos.**-dijo frotando nuestras narices **–De hecho hasta quedaría hermoso en un libro de relatos sobre un papá y su pequeña no crees?-** me reí dándole un corto beso en los labios

**-Si no colocas la parte de mi llanto de lo agradecería cielo…**

**-Como no? Si ha sido lo más hermoso de todo…**

**-Nunca debí de haberme reído de Charlie por su reacción con Bella, hasta creo que yo estuve peor…**

**-Jamás digas de esta agua no beberé cariño…- **el resto de la noche nos quedamos mirando álbumes de fotografías, derramando algunas lagrimas, desde nuestro noviazgo y matrimonio hasta las ultimas vacaciones que habíamos pasado en familia en Aspen esquiando. Rose llego a eso de las once de la noche con una sonrisa segadora y un anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Solo pude abrazarla, desearle lo mejor y recalcarle lo mucho que la amaba, todo lo demás lo habíamos dicho esa tarde.

Al día siguiente Emmett vino a la casa, al principio su gran tamaño me intimido un poco, no podía imaginarlo junto a mi pequeña princesa pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome, se complementaban de una manera especial, cierto era lo que mi hija había dicho, detrás de ese gran tamaño intimidante había un niño travieso y bromista oculto. Nos hablo de su familia, sus planes e intenciones con mi pequeña resultando ser un chico maravilloso que amaba a mi hija tanto pero no más que yo. Su forma de mirarla me recordaba a como miraba yo a Esme, era una mezcla de Amor, Ternura y Admiración mientras decía unas palabras al pedirme su mano, la sonrisa y las lagrimas de felicidad de mi hija eran impagables así que por mas nostalgia que sintiera no podría negarme a su felicidad. Los próximos meses fueron para compartir y planificar, mi mujer, hija y Yerna estaban de cabeza con los preparativos para la boda, yo por mi parte me había calmado un poco, cumpliendo mi rol como Padre de la novia. Mucho antes de lo que esperaba el día de la boda había llegado, regresando con ella la ola de emociones. Comenzó a entrarme algo de pánico al caer en cuenta que debía entregar a mi hija en el altar, frente a los ojos de dios y con alrededor de unos 150 invitados. Charlie me intercepto en la habitación mientras me arreglaba la corbata y me tomaba mi segunda taza de Valeriana…

**-Nervioso?-** me pregunto divertido

**-Tu que crees?, es normal imaginarme desmayándome en plena iglesia y arruinando todo en medio minuto**?- era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante, ya me veía en el suelo y arruinándole un día tan importante a mi hija…

**-Si es normal, se te quitara cuando comiences a imaginar que vomitas al quitarle el velo…-**luego de decir eso se carcajeo, se estaba burlando de mi pero me lo había ganado por haber hecho lo mismo con el, comencé a sudar frió –**Ya hermano respira, hablando de padre a padre te digo que la trajiste al mundo y la preparaste durante toda su vida para esto, hoy solo estas ayudándola a subir un escalón mas en su vida camino a construir su propia familia…- **las palabras de mi amigo me movieron internamente, comprendiendo al fin que no estaba perdiendo una hija, estaba ganando un nuevo hijo, nietos en algún momento y una nueva familia…. Estuve calmado hasta tuve que soltar la mano de mi hija y entregársela a quien seria su protector ahora, la imagen de mi bebe diciéndome "_me casare contigo cuando sea grande_" me golpeo derrumbándome nuevamente, había demasiadas emociones que no las pude contener, llore bastante debo admitirlo pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, había Alegría y nostalgia junta, también sueños a futuro y mucho amor. Nada comparado con la enorme dicha que sentía de ver a mi hermosa Rosalie dando un paso al futuro, a su nueva vida…

**-¡Te amo Papi!-** me abrazo mi nena antes de subirse al coche para partir a su luna de miel…

**-Yo también Te amo mi Rosie**.- después de un abrazo que hubiera sido interminable si Esme no me hubiese abrazado por la cintura partieron a su destino saludando mientras se alejaban

**-Hicimos bien las cosas- **mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, le sonreí asintiendo…

-**Hicimos bien las cosas…- **y nos quedamos contemplando el auto donde partía una nueva pareja llena de sueños hasta que se perdió en la obscuridad…

TAN TAN!

DEDICADO A CRIS P.C. Y ANGELOTTI

* * *

**HOLI POLLIIIIIS OTRA VEZ =) Bueno el primer cap q había subido fue eliminado por que no lo coloque en la categoría adecuada (sinceramente no recuerdo en que categoría lo había colocado xD) vamos ver si esta vez si le atino ahora que lo sube completito =D dedicado a Cris y Ange por sus lindos reviews en el cap antes de ser borrado (espero que les guste la continuación jeje), me dejo muy feliz el haberlas hecho recordar a su Príncipe azul. Espero haber tocado bien el sentir de un padre para cuando su pequeña vuela fuera de sus brazos…**

**Arriba los Red Sox y Mickey xD jajajaa (TE AMO PAPA)**

**REVIEWS?**

**BESOTES! **


End file.
